onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 518
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=598 p.17-18, 20-22; 599 p.2-7, 16-19 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "A Hair-Trigger! Luffy vs. Fake Luffy" is the 518th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Fake Luffy and the real Luffy come face-to-face, though the imposter is quickly beaten thanks to Luffy's use of Haki. Chopper mistakes the Fake Straw Hat Pirates as his own friends but leaves after seeing how different they are from his actual crew; the Fake Straw Hats soon realize who Chopper is. Sanji learns more about what his crewmates have been doing in the past two years and goes off to find them. Long Summary The episode starts with Fake Luffy threatening Luffy and ordering him to apologize for not only not seeing him but also colliding with him in the street. Luffy remembers the moment when he landed on the Sabaody Archipelago along with the Kuja Pirates. Hancock tells him that they have to bid goodbye here because she can not let anyone know about their relationship yet and gives him a moustache (disguise) to put on so that no one recognizes him at all. Luffy says he doesn't need it but takes it anyway. She informs Luffy that she has packed his backpack with all that he needs for at least three to five years. Luffy bids goodbye to the Kuja Pirates, they promise him that they will always be there to help him. Elder Nyon informs Luffy that the Marines are strongly guarding Sabaody nowadays. Remembering this, Luffy decides not to cause any trouble in the streets. Meanwhile, at Shakky's Rip-off Bar, Sanji comes to know from Shakky that except for Luffy and Nico Robin, all of the Straw Hat crew has already arrived at Sabaody before him. Rayleigh informs him that the Thousand Sunny has been totally fixed and coated. Duval starts narrating the story of how he and his men had protected the Sunny from the time the Straw Hats were not there. Sanji pays no attention to him when he hears Shakky talking about Nami. Sanji learns that all of the crew have trained a lot and so they must have become stronger in these two years. Elsewhere, Chopper is enjoying a cotton candy and watches some new pirate thugs fighting amongst themselves on the streets of Sabaody. A pirate captain there announces that he is gonna beat all the renowned pirates in the New World. Then, some of the Impostor Straw Hats Pirates appear in the street consisting of Fake Sanji, Fake Zoro, Fake Robin, and Fake Chopper. Everyone is afraid once they see them but Chopper takes them as the real Straw Hats and starts following them. Robin is seen walking in the street just after them. Sanji sets off in a hurry towards the Sunny and is seen from a distance by Robin. The scene returns to Fake Luffy threatening Luffy and saying that he made him look like a fool. Even the public encourages Luffy to apologize so that his life may be spared. In spite of everyone telling him to apologize, Luffy ignores them and heads forward and collides with Fake Luffy again. This time Fake Luffy shoots Luffy without wasting any time but Luffy dodges the bullet using his Kenbunshoku Haki and then releases his Haoshoku Haki on them. While they are unconscious on the ground and Luffy walks away, the people are unable to grasp what happened and are totally confused by the sight. Again, the Fake Straw Hats realize that the talking raccoon that was following them is the real Chopper who was worth only 50. They agree to replace the Fake Chopper with him so that they may look more like the real crew. Fake Robin agrees to take him in but the Fake Chopper retaliates and bites her head. Seeing this opportunity, two men who were following the real Robin capture the Fake Robin and Fake Chopper thinking they are the real ones. Chopper decides to rescue Robin thereafter. After having checked the Sunny's kitchen, Sanji visits the market and learns about a very popular shop in Grove 42. Going there, he finds the shopkeeper worrying about a green-haired man with three swords and a scar on his eye. He confirms it to be Zoro and learns that he has unintentionally headed toward Fishman Island on another pirate ship. Suddenly, a huge galleon ship emerges out of the water, cut in half, which surprises everyone as how someone could cut a galleon that huge with just a sword. They find Zoro aboard the ship and realize it is his doing. The episode ends with Zoro realizing he got on the wrong ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Unlike the manga, the anime shows Kikyo and Nerine in the Kuja Pirates after the timeskip. *The anime shows how Chopper ran into the fake counterparts of Zoro, Sanji, Robin and himself. *The scene where Zoro gets in the wrong ship is expanded. *The other voices of the Fake Straw Hats are revealed, and are still kept within the group of voice actors for the real crew: **Fake Sanji has Zoro's voice actor. **Fake Zoro has Usopp's voice actor. **Fake Robin has Nami's voice actor. **Fake Chopper has Luffy's voice actor. Site Navigation Category:Episodes